Blood of the Innocent
by Tronyum
Summary: What means to be a prosecutor? It's a officer of truth and justice? What happens if someone challenge their view of judgment? Perfect win-records or the truth! - Featuring some popular pairings, ocs, romance,drama, suspense, humor, lemon, etc. M . set after Wright's final trial. - First fic ever


Prologue

**30 April, 2019. 21:42 PM**

Edgeworth was investigating a case with another prosecutor in an attempt to understand the law practice of Kravtinik. In the defendant's lobby, he turned the TV on, and managed to watch Court TV, their news were in english, along with subtitles.

The anchor, Sara May with her news attire spoke:

"_The whole world of law is shocked, famous defense attorney Phoenix Wright was disbarred!_

Edgeworth eyes bulged at the moment, his hands were trembling. ('Disbarred?!')

_This was also the debut of the new rockstar, Klavier Gavin, which exposed Wright as a corrupt attorney, it looks he have skills in music and court, more details with our reporter Mr. Crookins? " _

The reporter was shocked as well.

"_Hello, Miss May, what I can say? I can't even bring the words, Phoenix Wright was accused of forging evidence in the Gramarye case, the forged evidence was a page of Magnifi's diary. By the looks of it, how Mr. Gavin knew about the page was forged? No one knows, perhaps it would appear he was investigating Mr. Wright for a while…_

_Then, Mr. Gavin interrupted the trial, he requested a special witness to prove the page was forged. The media and audience were requested to leave… w-well, after the special witness left, we could see that Mr. Wright was strangely quiet, with a heavy atmosphere in the court. But all of you will not believe this."_

"What is it?" Miss May asked.

"_The defendant, Zak Gramarye, did a impossible magic trick on the courtroom, he vanished, when the judge was about to declare his guilty on the murder of Magnifi Gramarye. His whereabouts remain unknown…"_

The news put the video footage on the air which shows Zak Gramarye doing the magic… meanwhile Edgeworth was trembling, he was sweating hard. "

('Forged evidence, disbarred, Phoenix Wright?')

('No…. no…. NOOOOOOOOOOO!... I-It cannot be…')

He was angry, how could his friend... his rival do be something like this?

But he remembered the moment he too was accused of forging evidence, by the same Phoenix Wright.

' _Upstart..! Amateur..! These accusations... are baseless!'_

"Are you feeling well, ?!"

Edgeworth looked at the other prosecutor, Nami Nvratika, an old lady in her fifties, dressed with a long black reddish coat and scarf, her hair was curled and have black and white stripes, to Edgeworth she was a mix of Oldbag and that prosecutor, Winston something…

"Yes, Ms. Nvratika, yes."

She knew of their relationship, and working methods, heck, the entire world knew about that. She then looked at the TV.

"I knew that porcupine head attorney would be doing this one day, I didn't believe him since their debut, what a good laugh Ahahaha.." She arrogantly said.

Edgeworth looked at the prosecutor, angry, then decided.

(… I need see them for my self, for my sake, the sake of legacy I learned from Wright')

"Ms. Nvratika?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I hereby returning to my country, I hope you can find the truth about this case and find whoever is the culprit. I will investigate about this case in America, this is only a informality but it was good to work with you, I hope we can meet soon ('No, not really'). Goodbye Ms Nvratika.

Nvratika merely chuckled.

"Do as you wish, it was an honor working with you Mr. Edgeworth, have a nice trip. Farewell – She mentally added. ('I bet this Edgeworth have something with that Wright, he is a fellow rival, friend… or something more? Hmm.)

Edgeworth left the evidence in the table, then he made a report about the case and his motive to return to Los Angeles. He paid a cab to the local Chief Prosecutor office, left the document there, and proceed to pick his stuff at the hotel, at his room, picked his stuff and called a taxi with his new phone, also he called the iFly Airlines Company and made a reservation to travel back to the LA.

When he was done he made the check-out and entered in the cab who was waiting him, he was eagerly to see the man and confront him.

At airport, he paid the driver, put the bags in his back, it's just small things and some clothes after all, enter the airport lobby and managed to enter in his plane, once he got to his seat, as he closed his eyes, just to relax a bit, and trying his hardest to not sleep… until his destination… America.

**01 May, 2019. 18:37 PM.**

The sound of people running and chatting through the airport lobby was muffled by the original soundtrack of Steel Samurai: Reboot on the big TV screens at the airport lobby. Edgeworth expected Detective Gumshoe to greet him, but no one familiar was in sight…

Even so, Edgeworth waited for his bags, he made a mental note to buy some tea and retrieve Pess from Gumshoe's house. He needed to rest, it was a very long trip and he can't wait to relax for a bit.

He picked his bags and went to the exit of the airport... As he left the airport lobby with his bags, it was good to be back, even if the situation was a bit messed up.

Edgeworth waited for a taxi, waving to one, he put his bags into the vehicle and told the driver to go to his office. ('What happened to you, Wright?' 'You've turned on your own words, how can I trust you?') Edgeworth thought.

As he paid the driver, he entered the building, all eyes on him, he decided to ignore it and take the elevator... which contains nice color scheme and chilling music. 'Atleast it ease my pain'. He thought.

**01 May, 2019. 20:07 PM.**

He shook his head as he left the elevator and opened his office, it was pretty clean, well organized, 'Perhaps Gumshoe needs a raise?!' Edgeworth left his bags in the floor and went to see notes lying around his desk. A white letter was there, with a golden stamp and with the symbol of greek god of justice, a blind god, that gained his attenction, as he sat down in his elegant sofa, he flinched when he opened the letter and read out loud that unsigned recently letter.

01 May, 2019.

Dear** Demon** Prosecutor.

I'm looking forward to meet you, I heard now you're a seeker of the truth, an hero of justice and such funny titles, but what about the **lives of the innocent ones you've convicted for your meaningless perfect win-record**? You can't change the past but you can change your future. I'll verify the kind of prosecutor you are. Don't try to run away **this time**.

PS: I hope I can meet **again that lovely sister of yours too**, I have **unfinished** business with her.

?

('I have a bad feeling about this, It seems I still have to finish my wrongdoings, I need to look after my old cases and apply the justice they deserve if the situation requires. Although I don't need to worry, I've changed my path, I will show this person the renewed prosecutor I am.)

Edgeworth thought.

("But I do worry about Franziska and her concept of what a prosecutor really means, what if this person show to be dangerous?")

Thinking logically, It seems this person met Franziska, as he read ' unfinished business with her'

Logic Received – Who is the author?  
The person who sent this letter, met Franziska, it seems he/she is not familiar with me… although tried to contact me by the content of the letter.

Logic Received – Motive?  
Claims about the lives of the supposed innocent defendants I've convicted

Logic Received – Identity.  
I'll meet the author of this letter soon, if that's the case, he/she can't be one of defendants I've convicted.

Edgeworth raced in his mind as he put the dots of logic together, Motive? – Identity.

_(_The person who sent this letter… is not a defendant of one of my old trials, since the letter says we will meet soon along with the claim of innocent I might have convicted. Ergo this person may be a relative of the defendants in my trials.)

- New Logic Received. – Relative of defendant?  
The person who sent the letter may be a relative of the defendants in my trials.

Edgeworth was close, he could feel it, but it was time to connect the final dot.

***EUREKA***

As seen in the letter, this person met Franziska, as he/she is claiming about the innocent ones we might have convicted… this person may be a relative to the defendants of Franziska's trials.

New Logic Received – Target?

The author might be after Franziska and me, is this personal?

(sigh)

Edgeworth turned his head to see the beautiful night with several stars, as he thought about his old cases, he needed to see some Franziska's cases, since she also did have a perfect win-record in Germany.

Their once perfect win-records destroyed by the same man, now considered a failure of a defense attorney.

('I'll get to the bottom of this!')

He closed his eyes and sighed… his past once again was about to haunt him… but there was a uncertainty on his present and future… he thought as darkness engulfed him

**_Organizer:_**

_Prosecutor's Badge :_  
Proof of my profession. However, I prefer to keep it in my pocket.

_Someone's Letter :_  
Claims justice to the supposed innocent defendants I've convicted. (Check)

To be continued.


End file.
